Captured
by SLITH
Summary: A killer slips up on trying to catch his next victim and the team comes to try and catch him. What happens when Hotch goes out of contact and JJ seeks him out. What does the man want? How far will he go for his information till the team comes?
1. Chapter 1

His wrists extremely soar; the wire binding them together has already cut into his skin. Arms being held above head supported by an iron hook in the wall making him be on his tiptoes. His hair is a mess and dirty, cracked bottom lip at the right corner and still with dried blood, as a tooth was knocked loose from a hit.

Ribs hurting to the left, a bruise on his left cheek bone, eyes wide open, hands twisting in their restrains to get free, duct tape over his mouth stopping him from threatening the man in front of him. The man is teasing him that he'll do things to his teammate who also has her wrists tied up in wire; tearstains down both of their cheeks. She has a nasty bruise on her right cheek at the cheekbone, her wrists also starting to bleed and being held up by an identical hook.

Her lips sealed shut by duct tape as well, the man's hand on her sweaty stomach, the man grinning at him as he fights with his arms to try and get free, his white work shirt nearly drenched in sweat from the heat they are standing in, his face red from rage and the heat.

Moving his hand down to her waistline, he unbuttons the top button to her pants and starts to move his fingers down.

"Lets have a look shall we?" the man asked, medium length brown hair, messy around his head, a few flies buzzing around his head as he bends down to look at her more closely.

He looks between the man and her who's eyes are shut tight and then opened to look down, in a swift motion she kicked him in the head with her knee making him stumble backwards into a small chair and fall to the floor in front of the other captive. Getting to his feet hastily he walks up to her and swings the back of his right hand up to hit her across the right side of her face.

"You… you bitch!" he roared as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Hotch no longer struggling, is staring at JJ as she slowly turns her head to look at him, her blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face, he licked his lips as best he can from under the duct tape and asked in a muffled voice, "are you okay?" and JJ seemed to know what he'd said. She nodded her head slowly before leaning her head back and closing her eyes shut tight.

17 Hour's Earlier…

Gun pointing straight ahead at the wall that is slowly coming closer, taking one step at a time to come to the room on his right. The floor creaking at every step as it is very old and has been abandoned until their most recent killings have pointed them to where they are now.

The only light source coming form his flashlight, its 2:00 a.m. and they got a phone call from a payphone about a woman having been attacked by a strange man in the forest and just having narrowly escaped. She told them he ran in a direction and that lead them to the house they are in.

Quickly coming around the corner, his flashlight skims the empty room before him, "clear" he says into his microphone as he hears another voice in his ear say, "clear" being Morgan in the outside perimeter of the house to be sure no one escapes.

Turning around he sees the dark hallway he just walked down, "whoa! Crap… my foot went through a floor board up here," Reid informed in his ear, which told him that this place is older than he thought it is.

Slowly taking a step away from the room, hearing the floor creak under him made him nervous _this house gives my position away so the guy can come after me… but knowing that Reid almost went through tells me that everyone has their position given away. Except for Morgan who I am sure is watching the whole perimeter with the help of Prentiss _Hotch thought as he took another step and felt something under his foot give away this time.

Being caught off guard as the floor opened up under him, before he could yell out in surprise he felt his flashlight leave his hand and drop while his head hit something hard from behind. His vision going black while his body falls into a tunnel like place.

"Report" Gideon's voice came through all of their ears, no response from who it came from.

"It came from very close to me, Hotch is closest to me. I'll look into it" JJ responded and rushed down the hallway, gun pointing with her own flashlight guiding her to where she needs to be.

"Report once you have visual" Gideon instructed as she came upon the hallway Hotch was in to see a pretty good-sized hole.

"Hotch fell through the floor" JJ began as she strode up to it and looked down into the hole, "Hotch? Hotch are you alright?" JJ asked to get no response, "he's unconscious in what looks to be a tunnel of some sort. Permission to go down and see to him?"

"Permission granted" Gideon's voice answered in her ear, looking around her area with the flashlight and gun and then below to see Hotch's slumped form at the bottom. JJ holster's her gun and puts the flashlight into her mouth before starting the climb down.

Within a minute JJ set her feet onto the rock ground, unholstered her gun and looked around the area once again before crouching down next to Hotch, placing a hand onto his shoulder she gives him a little shake. "Hotch… wake up" JJ ushered to him quietly as she then looked at his head to see a small amount of blood on the back of it.

"He hit his head during the fall… he's out cold by the looks of it and" JJ turned around to see that she looks to be in a tunnel, a tunnel that looks like it used to be used for mining, then heard movement from her right. Turning to her right with the gun pointing she only sees wooden boards sitting against the wall.

"Are you in the basement?" Gideon questioned and JJ continued to look over the area slowly.

"No… this is no basement – it looks like it was used for--" JJ was cut off by a sudden feeling of a pointy object in her neck, placing her hand onto her neck she feels a small object sticking out of her neck and pulls it away to look at it while her vision blurs.

"A tranquili…" JJ couldn't finish the sentence, eyelids closing as her mind drifts off to darkness at the same time she slumps to the rock floor asleep.

"Morgan – see to JJ" Gideon instructed and without a word Morgan strode up to the back door, taking a moment he opened the door to be sure no one is waiting for him on the other side.

Carefully walking down the hall while the floor creaks under his footsteps he opens a door to his left leading him into a hallway. Immediately seeing the hole in the floor he stares at it, "JJ? You alright down there?" Morgan asked, knowing he most likely won't get a response.

Gideon is out front of the house, staring at it from the SUV sliding door, listening to hear of what Morgan finds while Reid walks out through the front door.

Morgan looks down the hole and blinks as if his eyes are lying to him, "I don't see Hotch… JJ if your there show me a sign!" Morgan stated to which he got nothing in return. "Permission to go down there" Morgan requested and Reid stopped before he reached the SUV to see Gideon shake his head.

"Permission denied… JJ stated before that there is a tunnel. Our man must be using an old mine tunnel so we need to find the exit" Gideon answered as Prentiss then came walking out from around the left corner of the house.

"Morgan – hurry and get to the SUV, we're heading out the moment you get here to search for that Mining entrance. Reid get the map out and look around our area for where it might me located."

To Be Continued…

* * *

I got this idea from a combo of a movie and decided to see what you think. If you like it and I get a few reviews here and there I will definitely continue it. 

Thanks for reading!

Started: Tuesday October. 9, 2007

By: SLITH


	2. Chapter 2

Head feeling foggy, head bent down and hearing what sounds like a water droplet. Leaning her head back she then realizes how hot it is where she is, opening her eyes all she can see is darkness to discover she is blindfolded.

"The heck?" JJ muttered to herself as she then tried to move her hands – bound by something strong and thin, sitting in a chair and bound to it.

"Your awake now?" a male voice asked behind her, though her mind recognized the voice as one she's heard many times. "Yes… are you blind folded too Hotch?" JJ asked as she placed her fingers lightly onto what is bound around her wrists.

"Yes I am, I knew someone else was with me but I was unable to wake you. Were you sedated?" Hotch enquired, angling his head upward to stretch his neck and listen closely.

"Tranquilized… got me in the neck while I looked over the area – we were in a mine or a tunnel of some sort" JJ responded as she tried to move her legs to notice they are bound to the chair legs. "What do you think he'll try to do?"

Hotch thought for a moment, "he has never taken on two victims at once so that tells me he won't treat us like his victims, he may question us though. Ask us if we are the FBI, his mind not be with him correctly either and will ask how we located that house."

The door to their room then opened, it's a small rounded room with a ladder to Hotch's left to go up, a workbench like wooden table to JJ's right, a wooden bristle board just to the left of the table up on the wall with some tools hanging on it. The tools hanging spot right next to the door and some pipes are lining the ceiling and walls while vents continue to shoot heat up into their room.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we?" the man asked, he is wearing a jean jacket and cut off jean shorts, he has removed Hotch's work jacket so he's wearing his white shirt and work pants. JJ is wearing a burgundy collared blouse with black work pants to go with it.

"You will tell me what I need to know and I may decide to let you live" the man said as he is now walking around the two of them, watching them. "You are both with the FBI, no?"

"Yes" JJ and Hotch answered in union, the man smiled at their being cooperative. Rubbing his hands together at the next question in mind, "what are your names?"

"My name is Jennifer" JJ responded first as the man is walking around to Hotchner now.

"Aaron" Hotch kept it simple as well and the man looked between the two before crouching down in front of Hotchner and looking him in the blind face. "Alright Aaron, now tell me – how did the two of you locate me?"

"A woman you tried to capture got away from you and gave us a direction as to where you ran off to. That's how we found the building" Hotch answered and the man glared at him. "Don't lie to me!" the man roared as he then delivered a solid punch to the left side of Hotch's ribs, making Hotch want to double over but all he can do is grunt in pain.

"He's not lying!" JJ jumped to defend Hotch, the man strode over to her and punched her in the right cheekbone, and being caught off guard by the hit her head followed the direction of the hit.

"So you devised a plan to piss me off till the cavalry come? Trust me – if you don't get your act together one or both of you won't make it out of this room alive" he threatened as he then continued to walk around them both, sneering down at both of his captives.

"We aren't lying, you sli" Hotch was cut off by an angled hit from the back of the man's hand to his right side of the mouth. "Yes you are lying! I never slipped up! I didn't do anything to anyone that night!"

JJ decided not to say anything this time, knowing that the man will hit either of them for disagreeing further. A thought then occurred to her, "how long have we been here?"

The man looked at her and straightened himself up a little bit, "its been five hours since you went through that hole in the floor" he answered as he then went to his work table and pulled out the single drawer under it. His hands taking a large set of big hooks, made for hanging baskets possibly and set them onto the table.

Moving back to the drawer he pulls out a box of nails and takes down his hammer from the bristol board wall. Taking one of the big hooks he goes to the wall just to the left of the door when facing the door. Putting the object up onto the wall as high as he can manage he hammers the bottom part in, leaves the room for a split second to pull a chair into the room and stands on it to hammer in the last two nails for the one hook.

The man walks to the opposite side of the room and does the exact same thing with the other hook and then strode out of the room.

JJ turned her head to the left and swallowed, "are you alright Hotch?" she asked, he licked the right corner of his lip to taste blood coming from his lip at the right corner on the bottom.

"Yeah… his mind is unstable and therefore making him aggressive to facts he's erased from his memory. He won't believe either of us" Hotch answered and JJ turned her head away from him and leaned her head back to sigh while feeling a twinge of pain in her cheek.

"I don't even want to know what he just did in the room we're in" JJ commented as they then heard footsteps stride into the room.

"I'm sure you'll be more willing to tell the truth after some hours of sleep" the man said as without warning he then stuck a tranquilizer dart into the side of each of their necks.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! They are greatly appreciated! 

By: SLITH


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we missed them!" Morgan stated, finding it hard to hide his anger at the police station.

"Settle down Morgan… the guy got spooked and got two of our agents, it wasn't just one this time and he's never taken two victims. He's probably scared, his mind isn't allowing him to work things out properly so he's being irrational. Even if he hears the truth his mind won't accept it and will tell him they're lying. Through his life people have deceived him, lied to him, tricked him and because of this his brain won't allow him to accept things to a certain extent no matter how much the people may be right" Gideon explained. Only an hour earlier a man was able to identify a drawing of the man that the woman who they'd last helped described.

"Kyle Lesisk, age 26, it says here that he worked under his Dad at his factory for three years until he just up and left. It says here that he moved out to the country at the age of 20, leaving school before completing high school. He worked for a lumber company but kept on getting into trouble… has Prentiss gotten a hold of his parents?" Reid asked, leaning back in his chair while looking over a file folder on the guy.

Morgan looked up to see Prentiss heading for their room with a young guy following just behind her, medium length dirty blonde hair, a dark grey shirt with dirt on it and worn in jeans that look tattered as well.

Prentiss opened the door and let the guy in, "everybody this is Mark Recob's, he claims he worked with Kyle and can give us some insight."

Gideon pulled up a chair for Mark and he took it, looking on the nervous side as Morgan came up to the desk next to him and is now sitting on the corner of it looking down at him.

"Please, tell us what you know about Kyle, his habits, how he was treated" Gideon offered and the guy nodded his head while looking down at the floor.

"Well, Kyle got fired from the lumber factory about a week ago, he took it pretty hard. I never messed with him but the other guy's did" Mark said; now looking up at each of them. "They would tell him to move a stack of wood to shipment or tell him how to fix something when they were making him do the opposite. He is a nervous guy that only wants to do the right thing but our manager always yelled at him, at first he would take it hard but then he seemed to have turned his fear into anger. He talked to me, telling me about his family now and then when he was too scared at the start to do any work but to come for something to do. He'd tell me his Mom would ask him to do things for her, like big jobs and promise him something for doing it. But after he'd do all of this she would pick something meaningless and tell him he didn't do it right. Though she soon grew tired of just doing that and would say 'okay, I lied? Are you happy?' and he said his life with his Dad was the same. The co-workers treated him the same as they did at the lumber factory" Mark explained what he thought they'd like to hear.

Reid leaned forward in his chair that is situated across from Mark, Reid's back is to the rest of the department on the other side of the glass wall. "Why was he fired? Was it because someone got him to tamper with equipment that he shouldn't have again or something?"

Mark shook his head and looked at Reid, "no, he did something that no one saw coming. He attacked a co-worker, the last one who told him to do something as orders straight from the boss. After he got heck and was called stupid for continuing to follow orders from them that are ridiculous instructions Kyle got to his peak of anger and started beating the guy senseless" Mark said as he then rubbed his face as if trying to wipe the memory from his head. "I was the one that found him beating him, I pulled him off, Kyle was screaming like a crazed man. I had to pin him against a wall to stop him from thrashing about, the guy he'd been beating, and his face was covered in blood and looked to be unconscious. The boss overheard the screaming and fired him on the spot while pulling out his phone to call for an ambulance."

Morgan's anger had calmed down considerably since Mark has been talking about their unsub, "did you and Kyle hang out? Know of anywhere he could be or anything?"

Mark shook his head, "No… I offered as I didn't like how he was treated but every time I asked the color would just drain from his face and he would walk off. He is bigger than me, he can be confident but from what I've seen he can easily make up his mind on something… I dono."

During the time he spoke Prentiss got a cup of water and handed it to him once he finished talking, he accepted while Morgan looked between Gideon, Reid and Prentiss.

"I'll make a news report to the press, to see if anyone has seen or heard of any suspicious activity" Gideon stated and he got up and left the room, Morgan now looking down at Mark.

"I know, it must have been a shock to you to hear it was him committing those murders" Morgan commented and Mark nodded his head, having just turned his head to look at Morgan.

"I never thought he'd go that far, but after what he did to Gary… the co-worker he beat senseless. I worry of what he is fully capable of" Mark paused and turned to look at Reid, "he needs help." Looking up at Prentiss, her eyes are on the wall behind him.

"Did he ever tell you of special places he went to?" Reid enquired and Mark shook his head before taking another mouthful of the water.

Prentiss's eyes went to the round clock on the wall _its been seven hours since we lost contact with JJ… we can only hope he slips up for someone to notice him_ she thought.

* * *

Arms feeling extremely soar, wire binding definitely starting to cut into wrists, the heat feels like it is pushing on, Hotch shook his head to feel his hair that is now drenched in sweat move. Beaded sweat on his face and some trickling down the sides of his face as he opens his eyes to see. 

Blinking away is blurred vision from the heat he looks around the room to see JJ across from him, head down and hanging from what looks to be a hanging basket hook. His first instinct to wake her became blocked right away when he quickly realized his mouth is sealed by duct tape.

Clenching and unclenching his fists he looks down to see that his white work shirt is nearly fully covered in sweat, his feet not bound, looks to his left.

_Okay I have a door to my left, that must be the main way in and out… a work bench… tools on the wall… a chair sitting on the floor between myself and JJ and a ladder to my right to go up_ Hotch quickly observed.

JJ slowly listed her head, grunted at how soar her arms are and opened her eyes to see Hotch looking at her from across the room, she quickly noticed the tape over her mouth. _Gosh this heat just won't let up… are we in a fernis or something? _JJ shook her head to clear her mind _stay focused… Hotch is hanging on the wall across from me… my surroundings are a work bench, ladder, chair, tool's and a door right next to Hotch._

The door then opened to Hotchner's left and Kyle came walking into the room, "now… are you both ready to tell me what I want to know?" he questioned, looking between the two.

Striding over to Hotch he reached his hand up and removed the tape, "it's been five hours since our last discussion so in total you've been away from your pals for ten hours. Now tell me how you found me," Kyle stated and Hotch looked over at JJ, both of them trying to figure out how to tell him without getting beaten.

"I'm not asking her Aaron, I'm asking you" Kyle stated and Hotch then looked back down at him, "can I please make an observation here? Before I answer?" Hotch asked, hoping the man will listen to reason even if it doesn't sink in.

Kyle nodded and took a step back to sit in the chair in the middle of the room to look up at him, "very well… this is your only chance to speak freely without question."

Hotch took a breath, he can see JJ shaking her head in the corner of his vision, "the girl that got away from you pointed us in the direction you went into. Because your mind didn't want to comprehend that you did not succeed in what you wanted your mind blocked it out. Now you are acting out of aggression out of what you cannot fill in the blanks for" Hotch explained, Kyle blinked up at him before getting to his feet and began to shake.

"Y-you don't know what goes on in my head!" Kyle stated while pointing up at Hotch before placing his hands onto his head, closing his eyes and letting out a scream. "I'm always trying! I'm always doing! I'm always being lied to! I never do the right thing!" he cried before them and turned to Hotch and without a second thought brought his left fist up and got Hotch in the left cheek bone part of his face.

"I am doing what I think is right! No more being told what to do because it is all lies! No one has treated me with respect except one person – he stopped me before but he cannot stop me this time from what I'll do to the two of you" Kyle said as he then looked over at JJ.

Looking back at Hotchner he replaces the duct tape over his mouth and walks over to JJ, "now – will you tell me the truth?" he asked while staring at her.

JJ is just staring into his eyes, though his eyes aren't saying the same as his words, feeling a chill go up her spine even though she can feel her back is nearly drenched in sweat. The front of her blouse is sticking to the sweat on her stomach as he reaches down and lifts the bottom of her blouse up just enough to see her stomach and her navel. "Never up close have I seen a woman" Kyle commented as he watched her stomach move to her breathing.

Tears' coming down from JJ's eyes as they both registered what he is planning on doing. Feeling tears form in his own eyes, tears of rage at the thought that he can do nothing to help her, only to struggle to try and get free of what the man is planning on doing.

Kyle turned his attention to Hotch who is trying to pull at his arms but his wrists are telling him not to fight, feeling his anger rise when the man puts on a smirk, _hmmm he really doesn't like this, maybe this will teach him to lie to me! For them both to have been lying to me_ Kyle thought as he placed his hand onto her sweaty stomach.

Hotch trying to shout out threats of 'don't you dare touch her! Keep your hands off of her or I swear once I get down I'll shoot you in the head without a second of hesitation!' but all of it coming out muffled.

Blood slowly creeping around the wire on both of their wrists from how long they have both been hanging there.

Feeling the man's rough finger tips glide down her stomach as she feels her tears mix with her sweat but still make it down to the bottom of her jaw to drip off with the combined sweat.

Kyle's fingertips resting upon her waistline as he then unbuttons her pants, sliding his fingers down a little more just beneath her underwear he crouches down in front of her. The heat starting to feel like its too much, not really noticing Hotch across from her anymore, just only what the man is doing.

"Lets have a look shall we?" Kyle asked and on instinct JJ closed her eyes shut tight as if trying to block out what will soon happen. _Wish I could kick him right about now_ she thought and then opened her eyes to look down at him.

Bringing strength to her right leg like she'd never felt it before JJ swiftly brought her knee up to catch him between the jaw and face. This action taking him completely by surprise, Kyle stumbles backwards and falls into the chair he once sat in and then knocks it over as he hits the floor.

Hotchner looks down at the man; happy he got what he deserved but notices the man's expression change from surprise to fury as he gets to his feet hastily. Takes a quick step up to JJ and hit's her with the back of his right hand across the face.

"You… you bitch!" he roared as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. The moment it shut Hotch stopped struggling.

Her arm's feeling the pain it took to kick him the way she did, tasting some blood in her mouth now. Feeling that she has Hotchner's attention after what just happened JJ turns her head to look at his eyes of concern.

Hearing his muffled voice, she just barely makes out his question. _All things considered… my wrists feel like they want to fall off because of my defensive action _she nods her head slowly before leaning her head back. Closing her eyes shut tight at the thought of what she'd just avoided.

Kyle swung the door open with a small duffle bag in his hand, a roll of duct tape in the other hand and the duffle bag looks like it has something heavy in it. Without a word he put the duffle bag down right at her feet, pulling at the end of the duct tape he starts to wrap it around her ankles and loops the tape through the main strap of the bag. "No way you're catching me off guard again!" he declared before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut again.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 

By: SLITH


	4. Chapter 4

Mark is sitting off to the side in the main office, hearing phone calls, chatter, watching people walking from room to room and kicking himself for not being of more help.

Morgan and Reid have just walked back into the station, having just chased a possible lead that lead to a dead end. "Anything new?" Morgan called as Prentiss hung up the phone; Gideon is sitting at a desk, staring at their wall of information in trying to think of something that they may have missed.

"No… nothing, he's being tricky in not coming out or making himself known" Prentiss answered as they walked up to her and took seats near Gideon.

_The more time that goes by the more they are being hurt, questioned or worse… I can't think he will have gone off the deep end yet. He doesn't feel as though he's a guy who's in complete control of himself judging by what Mark said. All he needs to do is crack, one of them has to set him off into going off for others to see or hear for us to get him _Gideon thought, looking at his watch to see its been a total of fourteen hours.

When they'd got the call about the woman who'd just escaped him the sergeant said it would be an hour drive to her location, but being they had their lights and sirens got them there in just under an hour. Not knowing of how far Kyle drove, how close he could be was what bothered them the most.

Hearing the phone ring again Prentiss picked it up, "Police department, Emily Prentiss speaking" and she paused as it seemed as though as the person on the other line jumped in. "Screaming? From underground… what's the address?" she asked and quickly jotted down the address and extra information it seemed.

They all looked over at her, "a woman went outside to walk her dog when she heard a distant screaming. She lives near a factory on Brock Road, said that there is an underground tunnel that no one usually goes into but the screaming sounded like rage and not pain from in there. I have directions on how to get into this tunnel."

This information sounding more like what they've wanted to hear for the past several hours, all of them getting to their feet and heading for the door. Getting into the SUV and taking off for the directions on paper along with four police cars.

* * *

"NO! I will not listen to you! To either of you! All lies!" Kyle screamed, hands over his ears as he walks around the room before them. JJ having a look of fear on her face, Hotch has an anxious look as neither of them has said a thing to him in the past few hours. 

_His mind is playing tricks on him… he picked a bad place to take us as the heat is getting to him more than us_ Hotch thought, Kyle has been sitting down to mutter to himself for several minutes before getting to his feet to start yelling again and accusing. Though he looks to be actually loosing it now more than ever which is making them wonder how much longer they have until he snaps.

Kyle instantly then looked at his watch on his left wrist, "Fifteen hours!" he yelled as he then kicked the chair in the middle of the room over to the ladder. He then strode to Hotchner and ripped the tape off of him before marching over to JJ and yanking the tape off of her next.

The SUV has just pulled up the to tunnel entrance, each member piling out and grabbing a bulletproof vest for safety. The police opening their doors and aiming their guns at the entrance of the tunnel. "Alright, Morgan you are to go in first but do not engage if Kyle is engaged with one of them. We can't take any chances that he'll use one of them as a human shield or snap. Prentiss you follow up behind Morgan" Gideon instructed as each of them put in their earpiece. "Reid you follow in after her and I'll come in after you, keep constant communication but only in whispers. We don't want him to be spooked by hearing voices he doesn't expect."

They all nodded in acceptance to their given duties, the caller's house just down the road and off at a small distance away is the factory she spoke of.

Morgan pulling out his gun walks through the door, a plain straight away hall way for several feet, lights are on, pipes along the walls at the top and vents going along the bottom at half way down. Eyes set ahead of him, gun pointed at where Kyle could pop up, listening hard for any shouts or screams.

"Don't Call Me Crazy!" Kyle screamed while he looked between the two, "Don't even think it! I'll make you pay for your lies!" he stated and felt his anger rise even more at the memory of JJ kneeing him in the face. Being that it was the last thing either one of them had done or said to piss him off he then turned to her.

Morgan held up his right fist to Prentiss behind him, signalling to stop, "I hear yelling further ahead… it doesn't sound like JJ or Hotch" he whispered into his microphone. With that he then continued along through another door where there is a lot of machines, technical equipment, some red and yellow lights on the ceiling, a desk just off to the side with a lamp light on it, folder's, paper work all over it.

"You! Jennifer, you kicked me in the face!" he yelled, he then reached up and pulled the wire around her wrists up and around the hook rather hastily. JJ couldn't help but to wince in pain at her arms falling and her wrists screaming at how he pulled them.

The moment she felt as though she was going to be able to stand on her feet, JJ felt his right hand wrap around her throat, lift her slightly off of her feet and squeeze.

"Let her go!" Hotchner demanded, Morgan has just come up around the corner of the doorframe to see that Kyle is strangling JJ against the wall.

"I've got visual" Morgan whispered, "he is now strangling JJ against a wall" he quietly reported, Prentiss just behind him can see it as well and is fighting the urge to do something.

"No…" Kyle said only loud enough for JJ and possibly Hotchner to hear.

Arms too weak and hands to hurt to raise and try to defend herself, struggling to breath even a crack of air, mouth open a little and eyes open in comprehending the fact of never getting out of this one.

"LET HER GO! STOP THIS! THE SECOND I GET A CHANCE AT YOU" Hotch started a threat and Morgan is fighting the urge to just jump in and tell the man to drop JJ or he'll shoot him dead where he stands.

"He'll let her go… hold your fire" Gideon instructed into their ears, fully able to hear the commotion.

Hotch is trying to get his hands down from the hook, his wrists screaming at him to stop moving, his arms feeling like jelly because of no circulation for so long. Watching as JJ's face goes red from the loss of oxygen. "DROP HER NOW!" Hotch screamed almost as though a plea more than anything else, tears down his face.

"I'm going in" Morgan whispered and just as he stood up Kyle tossed JJ to the floor to his left, gun raised and pointing directly at the man's head. Kyle looking stunned by Morgan while listening to JJ cough and gasp for breath on the floor.

"FREEZE!" Morgan's voice nearly thundered as he took a step into the room with Prentiss right behind him, gun also aimed at Kyle.

Hotch's heart took a flip at hearing Morgan's voice, he felt relief come over him when he saw JJ released and more so when he saw the gun pointing at Kyle. His mind mostly still on JJ, his eyes darting from the gun to on her to staying on her. "JJ… are you okay?" he was surprised to hear his own voice had cracked.

"Turn around, place your hands onto your head and go onto your knees" Morgan instructed and Kyle slowly complied, a look of shock and fear on his face. Morgan worked quickly at hand cuffing him while Prentiss went to the tools and brought down a set of pliers. "Kyle Lesisk is now in custody" Morgan reported as Reid then came into the room and rushed to JJ's side while Prentiss is helping lower Hotchner's arms.

Gideon is now in the small room just outside of the one where everyone is, gun in holster, "we're going to need paramedics" he said into the walkie-talkie he'd been wearing. Gideon watching as everything is happening at once.

Morgan is escorting Kyle out of the room, Prentiss had cut at a few pieces of wiring and is now just unwrapping the wiring from his wrists.

"JJ are you okay?" Reid asked, his gun already in its holster, hands on the shaky side as his eyes are still taking in the state that she and Hotchner are in. Fingers carefully unwrapping the wire around her wrists, both he and Prentiss finding it hard to pull the wire out of the skin.

JJ has her eyes closed, finally being able to relax knowing their friends are there now, "Mm-hm" was the only answer she could give Reid, Hotch has his eyes closed as well, his back is against the wall keeping him sitting up while JJ lay on the floor.

Within a few short minutes both of their wrists became free when Morgan returned. Gideon is watching as Reid hovers his right hand over the nasty bruise on JJ's right cheek while his left hand's fingers move the strands of hair from her face to the side with care. Prentiss is hovering her left hand over Hotchner's nasty bruise on his left cheek as Morgan turns to look at Gideon.

"Well done" Gideon said with a small smile on his face while Morgan gives him a small smile back. _He knows I was going to make a move just as the guy dropped her… he won't give me heck though as I'm sure he may have jumped if he was in my position as well _Morgan thought as two stretchers came down and into his room. The round one too small to set up each stretcher.

"Thank you sir" Morgan said and turned to the round room as one paramedic rushed in and then the other did as well. Each of them going to only one person.

"Ma'am, can you get up?" the one asked while the other asked Hotchner, "Can you get up sir?" and both shook their heads.

"Here… I'll pick her up, and you two can get Hotch" Morgan offered, Reid complied and went to Hotch while Morgan walked over to JJ and crouched down. Very carefully he slid his hands under her upper back and behind the knee's and wrapped his fingers around. Slowly lifting her off of the floor he carries her to the stretcher furthest away knowing Hotch will need the other one and gently set her down on it for the paramedic to take her away.

While that happened Reid and Prentiss each took an arm of Hotchner's and in a fluid motion brought him to his feet, with this the paramedic for Hotch got the closer stretcher and once Morgan left the round room he pulled the stretcher into the door way. He set the stretcher for Hotch to just lie on it so Reid and Prentiss carefully turned him around and set him onto his.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and ask that you please review. 

Thanks!

By: SLITH


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since Kyle Lesisk was caught and put into jail, Hotchner and JJ had to see a doctor to find out how they were mentally from the whole ordeal.

They are both back at work, all paper work is done from that case and both of them are in the break room with Prentiss, each of them holding a coffee. JJ sitting at a table across from Hotchner, Prentiss standing at the counter just as Morgan and Reid enter.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Morgan asked as he walked up to the machine and poured himself a cup while Reid waited to get his own.

"It's going good" JJ replied before Hotch could, Reid finding it odd that Hotch is there in the first place but under the circumstances knowing its due to the fact they got back just yesterday. Its still sinking in and they are possibly in a sharing mood to get it off of their chests.

Hotch then looked up at Reid and leaned back in his chair, "I know what your thinking Reid" he stated which took Reid out of his daze to bring him back to reality, "and there is one thing I would like to share."

JJ's eyes went from her coffee to Hotch instantly, wondering what part of what they went through does he want to discuss.

Feeling all eyes in the room on him he turned his own attention to JJ, he could feel his own usual serious expression and let it falter to an encouraging smile. "Even though our wrists were bound, and he was aiming to infuriate me while…" Hotch trailed off and shook his head, "when he was going to do that something to you JJ, and your quick thinking to knee him in the face. I thought it was the bravest thing I've seen anyone do, by doing that you showed him that you will put up a fight, that if you can do something to defend yourself – you will."

"The one thing that separates us from victims" Reid commented to himself, bringing everyone's attention to him, "the victims, they just ask for what is possibly going to happen to them to not happen. They plead, they don't think about how to over power their attacker, they don't think about how to take action because their mind is to wrapped around what will happen." He looked up at them and then at JJ, "we wrap our mind around the situation, take in our surroundings and think of a way to take action. Our minds are set or trained to think the way we do to save our own lives or others whereas victims panic and their panic overwhelms them."

Gideon is on the other side of the break room wall, listening in, serious look on his face as he heard Reid's words _he's right… and only sometimes is the victim lucky. Kyle went for JJ because she didn't react the way his other victims did…_

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole fan fic. Please review! 

Finished: Sunday October. 14, 2007 11:28 p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
